The purpose of this study is to evaluate the steady-state kinetics of delavirdine in HIV-positive patients after escalating and non-escalating doses. In doing so, these studies will be of great value in developing a safe and effective dose of delavirdine, and in helping to increase the survival time and quality of life for those individuals with AIDS.